Knocked UP OTH style
by crazy4robsten88
Summary: couldnt fit here so its in the story.


**Knocked Up**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for a copy of the movie Knocked up. All Characters Names belong to the CW and Mark Schwahn. The Plot is owned by Judd Apatow The Director Of the Movie Knocked Up starring Katherine Heigle and Seth Rogan.

Summary: Nathan Scott is a 23-year-old slacker who is in the process of establishing , a website that lists the exact moment in time at which nude scenes with famous actresses occur in films. Haley James is a responsible young woman who works behind the scenes at E! Television Network. Although she is on the career fast track, she lives in the pool house behind her sister Peyton's home, and plays an active role in helping her and her husband Lucas raise their daughters.Haley and Nathan find themselves at the same club where she is celebrating her promotion at E! with her sister. They begin drinking together, and she invites him back to her pool house. The next morning, they learn that they have very little in common. Eight weeks later, Haley begins feeling very sick and comes to the conclusion that she is pregnant.

Credit too: ,Mark Schwahn,Judd Aptow,and The CW.

Authors Note 1: Lucas and Nathan are not Brothers.Haley and Peyton are sisters.

Authors Note 2: This Fic is 100 percent Like the Movie,So all of the lines from the movie will be in this fic.

Authors Note 3: The Childrens names iin the movie are the same in this fic.

**Luke and Peytons Bedroom**

**Lucas is sound alseep with his two daughters,while Peyton is on the floor next to bed sound asleep as well**

Charoltte-Sadie wake up

Sadie- Oh My Gosh

Charolotte- Daddy,Wake up.

Charlotte hits lucas in the stomach with her dolly.

Lucas- Alright im up.

**Haley heard her alarm and woke up and got ready for her day at work. Haley enterned the kitchen where her sister peyton and brother inlaw lucas where having breakfast with her two nieces Charlotte and Sadie. Charlotte is 8 and Sadie is 2. **

Peyton- I need you to take the kids to school.

Lucas- Oh I would but im suppose to work out.

Peyton- What??

Lucas- I got an appointment with a trainer, I cant cancle now he will charge me.

Peyton- Well, you didnt tell me.

Lucas- Yea I did. Last week, I told you.

Peyton- You didnt tell me.

Lucas- I did, then i wrote it on the calender like you told me to.

Peyton- No, you didnt tell me.

Lucas- I did tell you.

Peyton- Well, you didnt. What are we going to do because i have an appointment. So your taking the kids to school.

**Lucas picked up sadie and made silly faces at peyton while holding her up and tickling her.**

Peyton- Dont use the baby to cover your tracks.

Haley- I can take them, I will take them to school.

Lucas- Thank you, very much.

Peyton- Great. Good. You turned my sister into

a limo driver.

Haley- I dont mind.

Lucas tickled Charlotte one more time before putting her down.

Lucas- See it all worked out.

**Haley was in her car with Charlottle and Sadie on driving them to school. **

**Sadie was Giggling.**

Haley- What are you Giggling about.

Charlotte- Be quiet your starting to annoy me

Sadie- Poo Poo.

Haley- Ladies,nice..

Charlotte- You know what i did the other day?

Haley- What?

Charlotte- I googled Murder.

Haley- You googled Murder?

Charlotte- Yea.

Haley- Why? I mean what did it say?

Charlotte- It didnt say anything. It just pictures of people lying on the floor dead with blood everywhere and ugh...

Haley- It was just Ketchep

Haley said trying to change the subject.

Haley- Who wants to hear music??

Charlotte- I wanna hear Rent.

Sadie- I wanna hear Green Day.

Charlotte- No where listning to Rent.

Sadie- Well I want to listen to Green Day.

**Charlotte takes Sadies Doll.**

Charlottle- I got your baby

Haley- Dont taunt her come on.

Charlotte- Here

**Charlotte shoves the doll at sadie.**

Haley- Charlotte!

Sadie- Ow

**Sadie Cries.**

Haley- Why did you just do that. Dont throw things at your sister.

Sadie- She hit me!

Haley- Did you hit her?

Charlotte- I did not.

Haley- Make her happy, Its okay.

Charlotte- It wont make her happy she spilled all the marbles on the floor.

Haley- Well give her,her marbles back.

Skillz- All right? Now, are you sure you understand the terms of this bet? Cause this serious.

Jake- Oh, no.

Skillz- Martin, listen. You don't shave your

beard or cut your hair for one year,

and if you can do that, I will pay

your rent. But if you shave, then you

have to pay all five of our rents.

Jake- Thanks for the free money bitch.

Junk- Hey Jake was it weird for you when you joined the taliban,being American and everything like that?

Like when you see woman drive, do you just get pissed?

Skillz-Just watch who your friends are serpico. You never know who your friends are.

Jake- You guys cant make fun of me the whole time.

Skillz- But Jake its a competition, Its called the Dirty man compitition. Where going to make fun of you till you shave it off.Thats the rules.

Mouth- thats the point your suppose to be tempted into shaving.

Nathan- Your Face looks like Robin Williams Knuckles.

Jake- You guys arent allowed to make fun of me.Its not part of the rules.

Skillz- Jake why didnt you just listen to,instead you just looked at me with that blank stare of yours. it was like talking to a waxed statue.

**Jake blank stared at skillz and the rest of the guys. **

Nathan- Okay, guys, Are you ready? So... Only at . Will customers be able to find exactly how long into

what movies their favortie are exposed.

Skillz- Nice.

Mouth- Of Fucking Booya!

Nathan- PRetty good right?

Junk- Yeah.

Skillz- Yeah, Ka-ching, Ka-ching,Ka-ching.

Junk-Guys start loggin', all right? Charles Manson? Do you have any other thoughts?

Jake- Good, Awesome,Lets start. this off with a bang. Jamie Lee Curtis I got an Hour and Ten minunets in tradeing places

Uh, Both chestickles.

Mouth- Ahh i got something, a three titted alien from total recall.

Junk- Aw, shes not famous.

Skillz- Damn it, Coheagen, Give the people,the air.

Ryan Seacrest- So if you want that perfect tan like the stars, Hes the one to see. We'll be right back on E! news.Stay with us.

Haley- Okay._ (she says into her headset)_

Ryan Seacrest- Okay, is Jessica Simpson here yet?

Haley- Let me Check.

Ryan Seacrest- Is she on her way?

Haley- Hey, Guys?

Ryan Seacrest- Shes, Left her house?

Haley- Okay, Let me know when shes pulling in.

Haley- Shes about to pull in

Ryan Seacrest- Is she camera Ready?

Haley- Is she camera ready? (_into her headset)_

Ryan Seacrest- If shes going to be in hair and make up for three hours, I cant do it, I'm not going to be here.

I got to do American Idol. Its live i got to do it. I got to be there. What are we going to interview her about?

Haley- Nothing Personal

Ryan seacrest- No personal questions.

Haley- No personal questions no questions about her sister and her nose job.

Ryan Seacrest- No plastic surgary questions.

Haley- She doesnt want to talk about her boobs or her fathers comments about her boobs.

Ryan Seacrest- Great. We'll talk about the Middle

East and maybe an idea of an exit

strategy. Maybe she has a good pitch.

Should I ask her about Korea? Maybe

have her point it out to us on a

globe? I don't understand the young

talent in this town! It doesn't make

any sense. I got four jobs. Hell, I'm

more famous than half the people we

talk to anyway! No one stands up. No

one has the balls to sit them down and

say, "Look, just cut the shit."But

everybody works for 'em. They're all

on the payroll. They're all sucking

the teat! Nobody sits 'em down, eye-toeye,

one-on-one, and says... "Cut the

shit." And all these stars just to

fuck it up. That's what they do. They

fuck my day up! And it pisses me off!And now I'm sweating.

Haley- You know what? You want us to just come get you when she gets here? You wanna head to the Green Room

For a Minute? Just Chill?

Ryan Seacrest- Thats a good idea.

Haley- Want us to bring you anything. You want some water?

Ryan Seacrest- No

Haley- You want a cookie?

Ryan Seacrest- Cookie,yea cookie, Thanks.

Haley- We'll get you a cookie.

Brooke- Haley?

Haley- Yeah?

Brooke- Jack and I need to see you in his office.

Chris- Thanks for coming in, Haley. Well, we wanted to talk to you today because we had alittle debate on the

confrence call with New York about you.

Haley- You where talking about me?

Chris- We where wondering aloud to one another whether or not you would be for on-camera.

Haley- what did you decide

Brooke- They Decided that they liked you and would to put you on camera.

Haley- Realy?

Brooke- I know, I was so surprised. too.

Haley- Oh, My God. This is the best news ever. Thank You so much. This is great.

Chris- Congradulations

Haley- Thank you

Chris- I take that smile as a Yea i'll do it.

Haley- Absolutly, Im so excited. Oh,My God.

Brooke- Its alot of work, cant wait to see what happens. Its going to be tough. Tough job.

Chris- About the work,most immediately,theres going to be some things that you are going to be able to get

that other people in the office dont get one of them: a gym membership.

Haley- You want me to lose weight?

Chris- I dont want you to lose weight.

Brooke- We cant legally ask you to do that.

Chris- We didnt say lose weight

Brooke- No.

Chris- I might say tighten.

Haley- Tight?

Chris- Alittle tighter.

Brooke- Just like toned and smaller.

Chris- DOnt make everything smaller. I dont want to generalize that way.Tighter.

Brooke- We dont want you to lose weight. We just want you to be healthy.

Haley- Okay.

Brooke- You know by,by,eating less. We would just like it if you... go home and step on the scale and write down how much you weigh and subtract that by like,twenty.

Haley- Twenty.

Brooke- and weigh that much.

Chris- Just remember you've got it here, you've got it here and everybodys going to see you right there.

_**Peyton and haley hug. Lucas is on the couch wearing head phones**_

Peyton- Yay! thats so exciting!

Haley- YaY!

Peyton- Oh My God!

_(to pete)_

Peyton- Hey!

Lucas- huh?

Haley- I got a promotion

Lucas- Oh,Congradulations!

Haley- Thank you.

Lucas- Hey, maybe you can get your own place now.

Haley- Oh, lets not get ahead of our selves.Yay!

Peyton- Lets go Celebrate.

Haley- Okay lets do it.

Peyton- lucas will watch the kids?

Lucas- Yea! we can watch taxi cab confessions

Peyton- What are you going to do?

Haley- I dont know!

_Peyton and Haley shriek_.

Peyton- Im so excited.

Haley- YAY!

**That was chapter 1 i hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 should be up in a few days.**

**They are going to be long chapters. **

**I applogize in advacne to the brooke fans.its not that i dont like her cause i do love brooke she just didnt realy fit**

**into this story. please dont hate me. She is in it shes just one of the core characters. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Reviews please!!**

**sinceerly katie **


End file.
